How To Tame Your Dragon
by Tex Ranger
Summary: Zev and Anthon get ready to train their dragons but even in the summer things are dark and cold on Berk as a threat arises. YO If you want me to continue, write a review! OR FAVORITE!
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN SOME CHARACTERS

Cold, Blinding Light, Strange, New.

That's exactly what it felt like.

I am Zev. I am a Viking. I live on an island named Berk.

You may be familiar with it. It is where Hiccup became the first Dragon Rider or DR.

( NOTE THIS IS NOT DOCTOR )

Well… he's dead. Yep, that's right. Dead. Him and Toothless.

Let's just say they went out with a BANG.

Now I and my friend Anthon have to train our own dragons. Oh, and before we get started at the beginning of this, yeah… that was me being born.

MANY YEARS LATER….

"So which dragon do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know, just not an ugly one." Anthon responded.

"I for sure want a Night Fury."

(NOTE THIS IS THE MOVIE VERSION SO WE WILL RIDE THEM NOTE)

"Why?"

"Because, they're awesome!"

As we walked on into the Dragon Trainer Arena, we noticed how SO MANY people we watching. I like using sarcasm. It's fun. Anyways, we looked for our care takers. Yeah, me and Anthon are brothers. Well… kind of. We were both adopted together but not blood brothers. Our care takers- oops I mean care takER is… um… I anyone ever knows her is as 4. Yes that is right, 4. Not even spelled out, just the number 4. So back to the story.

We saw 4 (She was the only one there actually) on our left and the dragons right in front of us.

Night Fury

The fastest dragon around never misses it's target.

Blackish Blue and is the smartest.

Hard to train.

Require good owner.

Gronkle

Large and kind of fat.

Slow yet strong.

Easy to train.

Needs care free owner.

Is gray green.

Monstrous Nightmare

Large and quick.

The Jack of all Trades.

It's Red and Black.

Quick to anger.

Medium training.

Nadder

Is Blue.

Medium training.

Passive Aggressive.

Medium size and super fast.

But not as fast as Night Furies.

Well… here we go.

ASK TO BE ADDED IN THE REVIEWS AND I'LLTRY TO GET YOU IN

JUST TELL ME

NAME

DRAGON  
APPERANCE  
PERSONALITY

I'LL TRY MY BEST!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Breathes in… "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Anthon, all it did was slightly growl." I say.

"Oh."

Anthon just got his dragon, The Nadder.

While I got a, wait for it… Night Fury! Yes! It was all happening for real! My life was turning aroun-… woah… who is that? She's BEAUTIFUL!

I was amazed by her. She was about 15, skinny and HOT!

But, TA-DA! Reality struck. I was twelve. She was a teen, me but a tween.

She had a Monstrous Nightmare. And- wait wait wait! This story isn't about her.

So my Night Fury, male and jet black and his name… hmm… I didn't think of that part. His name… how could I forget!? I want it to be short. Like, uhh… X! Yeah, X. You're probably like: What?! X?! Seriously?!

Yeah, well stop asking exclaimed questions.

Anyways, our dragons were babies now, but they grow really fast.

"I'm taking my dragon for a walk, ok?" I said.

"Kk." Anthon responded.

"Wha- what's kk!?"

"I bet in the future it will mean: ok."

"Number 1: there's no vowels… Number 2: stick to the past for now… Number 3: Ju- Just, WHAT?!"

"Whateves." Anthon says.

"B- I- Never mind."

As me and X walk, a shadowy figure watches.

"Keep calm, Fire, wait."

"Zipadee do da zipydee eh, my oh my what awesome day." I sang as we walked into Cutthroat Canyon.

Note to Self: Notice Names of Locations

Anyways, we walked and walked for what seemed like HOURS. It was really 5 minutes.

When…

SSSSSHHHH…. BSSSSFFFF!

A hidden gronckle!

I never saw it coming.

X screamed in terror. It had shot a fireball that nearly blew them both up.

"C'mon X! This way!" I shouted.

X looked at me.

FFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Another fireball screech across the sky and landed nearby.

"X!"

FFFFFSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

Another Gronckle! Hiding five meters away from the first.

Then, another. And another. And another.

FSSSHHHH FFFSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH FFSSSSS FFFFSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Boom! Bang! Ba-bang!

The Gronckles couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but could sure hit the walls of a canyon.

The walls crumbled.

"No, no, no, no, no! X, let's go!"

X was behind a rock in an overhang.

"X let-"

Bang!

I went flying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"FIRE, NOW!"


End file.
